sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MORTALITY: PART Fe (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION Set just before the events of Mortality Part One The Unification base: the Identity alliance opposing the Isis Dominion. Their “leader” was the other Elder, Rin. In this ongoing race for superior power and loyalty of Identities, the Unification was definitely considered the weaker side. Then, they were hit… they were hit by their own Mortality. The base was lined with panicking units. A brown lynx with a red and black hoodie passed by them… this was Kaiya, the technical second in command, and she, like the others, was wondering where their leader was. That’s where you have arrived. Either you are a friend to the Unification, or perhaps you’re a new recruit Identity that joined them. Regardless, you’ve ended up at one of the information storage rooms. A strange contorted bag of… something. There was fur, there were bones, muscle, but it was twisted up, and a chord was attached to it from the computers. You could hear it breathing. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Zahak Zahak looked around for a bucket, failing that he emptied his lunch in a nearby corner before stumbling around to go see what the hell this 'thing' was. "Has anyone found something?" a voice in Zahak's head asked. "U-um.. W-who's there..?" He looked around, he's never even heard of telepathic communication so he was understandably nervous.. Especially with whatever just happened. "This is Kaiya. Respond. Who is this?" "U-um.. Z-Zahak Teth..?" He mumbled, going to check on the contorted bag of gore and computer bits. "Do you have anything to report?" The mound was slowly moving in and out, like breaths. The technology was almost as if it was sucked into it. Zahak took one look at this, before turning away and emptying the contents of his stomach the second time.. Gore does not seem to settle well with his stomach. "U-um.. I found this mound of g-gore connected to c-computers.. S-still alive too.." "Tracking your location now. What is the state of this mound?" He tried to visualize it over the telepathy link to see if he could, if Zahak could that would save him an explanation. A lynx-looking Identity in a red and grey hoodie-sweater side-leaning dress appeared next to him. Her eyes were red... mostly all over, like someone who had been crying, except she hadn't been. Her hair had red highlights at the end. Her ears were quite large, dipping back behind her head. No nose... well there was one, but it just had some holes for the nostrils instead of a traditional black nose. She knelt immediately next to the mound. "How soon?" Zahak just stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. "How long ago was it that you discovered this?" She started disconnecting the wires, pulling out each one. "A-a few m-moments ago.." He responded. "... Look on the screens. See what you can find," She continued peeling away. Zahak blinked, going to look at the computer monitors for.. Whatever reason, if this entailed using the computer than it would be quite apparent that Zahak doesn't know how to use one. Kaiya didn't seem to be paying attention to Zahak as she wasn't currently scolding him. "I know who this is," She stood up, and the three were immediately teleported to a medical bay, the lump put on a table. Her voice spoke to the populous. "We found her. Bring Dimension 4." "U-Um.. W-who..?" Zahak blinked. A blue light appeared suddenly. A tall furless cat. He looked almost skeletal. His ears had a dip in them, as if cut out at the backs inward. He was skinny but muscle tones were noted. He wore a hoodie with tank-top sleeves and black pants, but the most interesting aspect was that he was radiating with a bright blue energy, small dips in his glowing white eyes. He was a being of core energy and he was immediately applying work to the mound. "Everyone out," Kaiya instructed, pointing to the door in the back. Zahak blinked, walking out the door in the back.. And by walking, it's really just awkward shuffling in an attempt to avoid stumbling over his own tail. Others were outside as well. Many were... not happy. They were hugging, huddling, clutching themselves. Some were shaking. One asked next to him "... When did it... happen for you?" "U-um.. W-what..? W-what do you mean..?" It was clear that Zahak had no clue what the hell was going on, though on a more personal note he didnt even know of his origins really. "W-what happened a-anyways?" "... Y- e-everything went bad... w-we can't... we can't shapeshi-... the nanites are gone..." "N-Nanites..?" Zahak asked, tilting his head in confusion. The mortal Identity peered a bit at Zahak. "You... aren't... weren't... an Identity?" "I-I mean.. I-I only w-woke up a year ago with n-no real memory of what I am.." "You're organic mostly... I can tell that much... you must be a hybrid..." "I-I guess.." He shrugged. "D-doesn't help me figure out w-where I came from though.." The door opened behind them now. "She's awake." "O-oh! H-how is she?" Zahak asked, concern clear as day on his face. Kaiya motioned him inside. Zahak reenterered the medical room. Instead of her black scales, it was black and brown skin, with fur. Her eyes kept starting to revert to a mobian red color instead of the glowing blue. Strange distorted ears. Her body was telling her to be something different, and judging by her now suddenly vomiting, she was not used to it. Zahak was quite squeemish and would've hurled if he could, so he settled for looking away and shivering in response. Rin slowly calmed a bit, turning to those around her. "Rin, we need you to focus," Kaiya informed. "Who is this?" She looked to the fishboy. "This is Za-" "W-wait," Rin peered a bit. "... O-oh... ye-yeah we've met... kind of." "O-oh.. I-I think I remember you.." He twiddled his fingers. "... How were you affected?" Considering Zahak never really used anything from the identity side because he didnt know how too, its safe to say that he wasn't really affected much by the apparent loss of his identity abilities. "I-I really d-do not know." "... I'm going to need to analyze you, come with me," Kaiya instructed, walking out. "U-um.. O-okay.." He blinked, following Kaiya. They went a few rooms down, where she instructed him to sit on a table. Zahak did so, having to shift his tail to where it hung over the other side of the table to get comfortable. Various lenses went over him, analyzing. "... Your 551 DNA seems unaffected." "M-my what D-DNA?" It could've been the fact that the 'male' doner's DNA was so unstable that it constantly rewrites itself, or it could've been for an entirely different reason unrelated to Xavek altogether. "We don't have time to name and archive every species we find, this is one is just called 551 for all intents and purposes." "O-oh.. M-makes sense." "We're going to need you for operations seeing as you appear one of the least affected. We need to check on the worlds we have partnerships with as well as the Identities living there. If you'd rather bow out, we won't stop you, but you would be helping greatly." "S-sure, I'll help.." "Good. Head out to the main conference hall. We'll be leaving from there soon. I'll join once I'm done looking over what you can add biologically." "A-Alright.." With that, Zahak left the area and headed to the main conference room. A few others were sitting in wait, discussing the situation. One was a rather shapely skinny pink cat girl in a purple top wearing blue jeans. She had large green eyes and blonde hair, and decided to wave over at the fishman as he entered. Zahak timidly waved back, he was not very good at meeting new people and it showed. "You're the hybrid, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Y-yeah.. W-what's y-your n-name..?" "I'm Kenfi. You?" "Z-Zahak.." "Sounds villainous," She smirked. "That stutter doesn't help the case though." "We're ready to go to the first world," Kaiya announced as she entered, Rin behind her cautiously. Zahak just twiddled his thumbs in response. "S-sorry.." If Kenfi was joking, Zahak had no real clue. "This is a bad idea," Rin warned. "You'll be fine," Dimension 4 assured next to the mortal Rin. "Alright," Kaiya opened a portal. "Let's get going." Kenfi started toward it but Kaiya held up a hand for her to stop. "You're staying here." "Rude," Kenfi huffed. "Keep things stable," Kaiya clarified. Kenfi sighed but kept put. Zahak tentatively entered the portal, looking around the location they wound up in. They were soon in a typical modern zone: a city of mobians. "The Identity was posted at a bakery," Kaiya informed. "I'm not sensing their chaos energy and that's a bad sign. Spread out and search." Zahak was already wandering off. "ooooh.. So this is a big city." Most people ignored him. He didn't at least appear out of the ordinary. Depending on his hearing, there was some loudness not too far away. Most of his senses were slightly dulled on land, so odds are unless the average human could hear the loudness Zahak wouldn't be able to hear it. He heard a beeping from his wrist. Zahak took a look at his wrist. "U-um.." A metal watch was on him now. Must have been slipped on earlier. "Signal detected," an arrow pointing forward. Zahak followed the arrow, hoping he wouldnt have to get involved with any conflict. He found a nearby smoke cloud coming from further in the city. Dough was lining the streets. Zahak glanced around, picking up the dough and chewing on it. It was cookie dough. A pile of it was running away in the opposite direction. Zahak chased after the runaway cookie dough, scooping up the other pieces to eat as well Noticing they were being followed, the figure under the cookie dough sped up a bit, jumping into a nearby window. Zahak was chewing on cookie dough, stopping at the window for a bit before punching a nice sized hole through the building and walking through in search of the wayward cookie dough. This being a fish who can lift up to twenty tons without any strain. The figure let out a squeel, falling back since well... cookie dough, but scrambling against a wall now while looking at Zahak. Zahak blinked. "Talking cookie dough..? S-so.. You alright?" He asked the cookie dough while raising his hands up in the air in the universal sign of 'I'm not gonna hurt you'. "You punched the wall," They noted. "E-Eh.. S-Sorry.." He twiddled his fingers nervously. "I-it was the only thing I-I could think of a-at the time qwq" "W-where- what do you want?" "W-what's going on here, and why is cookie dough talking to me..? I'm not in some creepy lab simulation am I?" "Co- I'm not-" She wiped off more of the cookie dough. Some kind of... she looked like a robot, but the bolts on her cheeks were just spots, and the arms gauntlets were just larger hands... same for the feet. Like a robot turned into a fleshy person. In this case it leaned more toward... a blue and black meerkat. "O-Oh.. W-well.. S-sorry.." He twiddled his fingers. "S-so you know what's going on?" He said, looking at his watch. "Evertyhing just went crazy. I don't feel right." "I-I see.. W-well, y-you need help?" "I guess? I need to contact the others, but I can't..." "I have this watch.. It led me to you." Zahak showed her the watch. "...So you're with the Unification?" "I-I guess..?" People were drawing in from outside now. "Where are they?" She asked. "I don't know.." Zahak was starting ti get a teensie bit annoyed, so he picked up the formerly cookie dough covered identity and walked out the hole with her. She tensed up at the sudden carrying but eventually put her arms around him for personal support... it being eventually because she was still mostly covered in the cookie dough and felt bad getting it all over him. "Is that her?" One of the people asked as they ran over. They appeared mostly to be civilians. "Y-yeah, I think so.." The mortal Identity looked away shamefully at the attention. "What happened to you?" One asked. "I don't know," she replied, still looking away. "... Anyone have any chocolate chip cookies..?" Zahak asked, barely speaking above a whisper. "I had some at the bakery but it's... blown up," The girl answered. "D-darn it." Zahak pouted slightly, he really wanted some cookies. "Where are the other Unific-" They were soon getting enclosed by the people, many who were now bombarding them with questions. And Zahak did not do so well in the middle of a crowd, infact he was starting to hyperventilate and freeze up. He attempted to stumble out a reply but all that came out were minor squeaks. The Identity girl light up a brief red as the two suddenly teleported some blocks down. The cookie dough immediately dried. Zahak took a few deep breaths. "O-oh th-thank heavens.." "... I can still teleport?" She blinked. "...I can tele-" she then attempted to teleport them... further away than she was able and they ended up a few miles in the sky. Zahak stared at her for a few seconds. "C-crap." They began to descend. "... You can't fly... right?" "Nope.." Zahak sighed, waving the white flag.. Literally. "u-uh... O-okay okay," She then teleported the two of them into a pond before passing out. The speed at which they fell caused the water to splash upward but thankfully they hadn't gotten too fast before teleporting. Zahak had little reason to panic since he was a sea creature, so he grabbed the cookie dough identity before swimming to shore woth her in hand The cookie dough crumbled off of her as they got to the shore, showing the rest of her sort of... well it was like someone who had been painted like a robot. Her fur and skin was pale blue with the black circuit and bolt markings about. "H-Huh.. Coool.." Zahak mumbled, attempting to perform CPR on the Identity just incase she accidentally took water into her lungs. The Identity soon coughed up a bit, jerking a bit as she woke up. Zahak stopped the CPR. "Y-you feeling alright..? Just rest up for a few minutes if you're tired.." She gaped a moment, face turning red before looking away. "O-oh... Y-yeah.." Zahak blinked. "S-sorry about that." "W-why did... you do that?" She asked eventually. "T-thats how you perform CPR, to f-force air into your lungs.. Since you're fleshy still.." "Oh..." Her body was a bit limp just being there on the dirt floor, still very red in the face and clearly having issues changing her interpretation of the situation. Zahak sighed, he was kinda tired anyways so he closed his eyes for a small nap.. Hopefully no one would try to sneak up on him. Zahak was woken up by his watch, Kaiya calling him. Zahak blinked, turning on the watch. "Yes?" Zahak blinked, making sure the Identity was next to him. "Your position is fifty miles from the city. What happened?" "Apparently the Identity I found tried teleporting us.. This is the result." "We'll be right there. Stay put." "I will, I will.." Zahak yawned, he was still kinda sleepy. Only a few seconds passed before Kaiya and Rin appeared. The Identity girl immediately "Th-that's commande-" Kaiya interrupted immediately. "What is your condition?" "Stable?" Kaiya approached the two with Rin staying where she was. "Good job, Zahak. We're moving out to the next zone." "O-okay.." He got up and stretched his limbs, feeling satisfied when his back popped a few times. "L-lets go." "W-wait," The Identity girl called. "Do you know what's happening?" "... We are working on i-" Kaiya stopped when she noticed the girl was looking at Rin for an answer... and Rin wasn't answering. ".....?" Zahak just stared questioningly. A portal opened to the side of the group, soon sending them back to the base. "We'll be heading to the next location in a moment," Kaiya explained. "Are you ready?" "U-um, yeah." They were soon off to a less pleasant location. A half-destroyed military city where people were trying to defend against various incoming helicopters and missile strikes. Craters were seen everywhere, as well as bodies. Zahak didn't take the sight too well and started to recoil, his fins flattening against his body as he shook ever so slightly. "His name is Vantis," Kaiya informed. "He was this world's main defense in keeping order. Word must have spread that he's depowered. He might already be dead but we have to try and stablizing what we can." "F-fine.. I-I hope I don't see any dismembered bodies.." Zahak stuttered, he kinda had a faint heart for these sorta of situations. "I'll go with him," Rin volunteered. Kaiya looked cautiously to Rin, but soon walked onward past them both. Zahak blinked, staring at Rin for a few seconds. "U-um.. A-any idea where we're supposed to be going?" "We're looking for the Identity. The team is helping the people around," Rin informed. "... And... we help too if we... see anyone," She started toward the nearest still-standing building, which seemed to be some kind of storage lot. Zahak had followed after her. "U-um, do you want me to make an entrance?" "What do you mean?" She asked, cautiously opening the door with a quick turn about to make certian hostiles weren't nearby. "Nevermind.." Zahak sweatdropped, clearly he didn't think that the doors would be unlocked. The door then promplty fell forward: plopping on the floor. Rin hopped to the left of it: looking about as the two could hear cracking throughout the building. It wouldn't last long. The lot was filled with civilian vehicles. "I don't sense any chaos here... Probably should look it over before it collapses though," She noted. Zahak nodded, looking around the facility for anything of note. "U-um, can you find the lights..?" "Why w- oh, you can't see it well?" Rin asked. "N-no, not really.." She looked about before hitting a switch. The lights sparked a bit but gradually lit. "C'mon, let's hurry," She started jogging forward. "Y-yeah.." Zahak jogged after her. They passed a god ten cars, seeing nothing in each until a small light went off in the back trunk of one of the minivans. Zahak was easily spooked, and he fell on his rear. "Spooky." He mumbled before standing up and walking towards the lighted minivan. Rin paused before holding up a finger to have them quiet down: looking into the window. Zahak nodded, covering his mouth quickly as he waited for Rin to see what was inside the window. Rin stared for a few seconds before clutching the hatch of the trunk and yanking it open, crunching the door a bit in the process. The man inside had a laptop in his hand, and jumped back. "... What?" Zahak blinked. "So it's a guy living in his car?" "Gimme the laptop," Rin ordered to the man. The man proceeded to look at his laptop, and then he tried to smash it in half. Zahak attempted to grab the man by the arm and prevent him from smashing the laptop. Of course he might've miscalculated and exert in enough pressure to shatter the man's forearm. The laptop launched into the air from the impact, but Rin was quick to jump inside and catch it. The man was too preoccupied with his arm having exploded to try and stop her. Zahak quickly let go and took a few steps back, starting to hyperventilate from his accidental arm crushing.. Seriously, odds are bone, muscle and blood were everywhere in the van. Especially on Zahak's hands. There were indeed some minor dents and a shattered window. Rin was more interested looking at the computer to notice. Zahak hurriedly wiped the blood and giblets off on the van, taking deep breaths to calm down. Rin looked over to Zahak. "Oh... uh... Come on," She picked up the now in shock man and made her way toward the exit. Zahak nervously followed after Rin. Rin called into her communicator. "Anybody find him yet? .... A'kay," Once outside of the building, Rin and Zahak were met by a high zeeeeeeeee coming closer to their spot at high speed. "W-what's that sound..?" Zahak asked, bracing himself for the worst. Rin slammed the computer down and began rapidly tapping away at the keys. "Sooooo how durable are you?" "U-um.. I-I don't know actually.." Zahak shrugged. "Well I think... I..." she stopped talking, just staring down at the screen. The sound was getting closer and much louder. It was nearly piercing. Zahak had to cover his ears, the sound causing hell on his eardrums. Rin collapsed to the left of the laptop as the sound suddenly started getting smaller. Above head, Zahak saw a missle curve up into the sky. "O-oh... O-oh dear.." He picked up Rin and the laptop before starting to haul ass. The missile soon detinated over the city. The blast only shocked the ground, but the smoke and radiation coming down wouldn't be pleasant. Zahak had looked for a place to hide, curling up into a ball with his eyes closed. Kaiya teleported over to the two of them. "We're leaving." Zahak nodded, picking up Rin and the laptop. The three soon teleported out just as another missile arrived, destroying the area. As they arrived at the base, their bodies were scorched before the portal closed. As a result, Zahak's skin was cracked so badly he was starting to bleed all over. He needed to find a source of water quickly. Rin was still unconscious until the fire hit her, at which point she woke up screaming: the lights in the hall they teleported into suddenly going out. Kaiya had rolled down on to the floor to douse her own injuries. "... Unpleasant," the lynx one growled before noticing Zahak's condition. She started talking into her communicator watch. Now, pain was something he had a relatively high tolerance for, but with every movement sending white hot lances of pain throughout his nerves. Movement was a tad difficult for him. "U-um, c-can I have a t-tub of water p-please? T-this i-is unpleasant..." "Don't talk, just focus on breathing," She hed up a finger for him to get silent. Her arm was basically bone and muscle but soon on the repair. She didn't seem to care. Zahak was soon teleported into this pool of a silver kind of liquid. It was immediately starting to mend his wounds and adding nutrients. He didn't really have trouble breathing, as once he was inserted inside the pool the gills on his neck started to puff open and filter in oxygen as his skin slowly started to mend. He was pulled out almost immediately after he was dropped in, but the last bit of healing was already complete. He was then immediately called to the meeting room. His gills kinda closed, as he walked towards the meeting room hesitantly. He still wasn't too sure about all of this. He got a friendly little slap on his back as Kenfi strolled past him, seeming to still be the only one looking perky or at least smiling as the other three--Kaiya, Rin, and Dimension 4--sat at the table. He sorta flinched away from the slap on the back, sitting down on a chair. "We've come to the conclusion," Kaiya informed, "that having the highest ranking members going after to find our members is not the best course what with our limited understanding of our new bodies... some more than others." Rin turned away at this. "The fact of the matter is," Kaiya continued, "we're dealing with it, but we need to know what exactly happened," She looked to Zahak. "You were with Rin. Can you tell us what you saw? Was she unconscious before or after the explosion?" "B-Before, there was a loud shrieking before I saw a missile come up.." "What happened before that? Detail where you went after the teams split up." "W-well.. W-we found this guy with a laptop.. I-I tried to grab his hand when Rin reached for the laptop.. A-and.. W-well.. I-I turned his a-arm i-into red p-paste accidentally." "Did you see what was on the laptop?" "N-no, B-but I have the laptop.." "Yes, we found it after we all dropped in, scorched." "U-um.. I-it should still work.." "We're looking into it, but until we learn what was on it, we're going by what we have. Is there anything else that happened?" "Maybe I missed something," Kenfi spoke up, "but can't Rinny just tell us?" "... She doesn't remember... any of it," Kaiya informed. "I remember going to the mission!" Rin protested. "I just... nothing after that..." "N-no, a-aside from those nukes, the high pitched sonic frequency.. Nothing else." "... Alright, we will be contacting everyone when... if we find anything on the laptop," Kaiya replied. "Everyone is to stay on-base, and I suggest keeping to your quarters until we have more clarity. We'll be working on a training program to get everyone more acquainted with this new condition." Zahak.. Sorta nodded, he would be happy to go get some sleep. It was some hours before he was called again but during his wait, a knock came on the door: a screen showing inside that it was Kenfi knocking. "Come in..?" She opened the door. "So where'd you pop in from?" "W-what do you mean..?" "You're like, the only hybrid so far that I've met here... that isn't head from their Identity genes being surpressed." "W-well.. I-I guess it's b-because I only found o-out recently th-that I'm a hybrid.. All I really remember is w-waking up in a swamp.." "How long ago was that?" "H-hmm.. A-A year or so..?" "So you're more newborn. That makes sense. Could easily be related to all this... or maybe it's not." Zahak nodded. "Y-yeah.. D-doesn't help explain w-where I-I'm from.." "Well that's a mission for after this is over then... Too bad we can't leave yet." "W-why..?" She shrugged. "Those are the orders." "Attention," Kaiya's voice came over the speakers. "Come to the discussion room immediately." "... Welp," Kenfi started to leave. "T-yeah.." Zahak shrugged, following after Kenfi. Thundering of gloriousness occured. They were soon at the meeting room once again. "There's been a new development," Kenfi informed. "We've located about seven Identities in total who haven't been changed. They're being brought in now so we can find out what makes them... unchanged." "O-oh.. W-well.. S-so who's going?" "Other units. We found out what was on the laptop. It doesn't have anything that connects to Rin's... black out. Just a mole in the country sending coordinates for the missiles." "O-oh.. W-well.. I-I guess I feel better about crushing his arm.." "We're going to interview the Identities who aren't changed. Kenfi, Rin, and Zahak, you three stay here." "O-okay.." Zahak shrugged. "Yeah, or we could just do something else," Kenfi rolled her eyes. "Why do we have to babysit Rinny?" "Actually, we're already narrowing in on some similarities," Dimension 4 replied, looking at a pad on his hand. Zahak just shrugged, he was fine with anything that occurred really. "Zahak, I'm going to need to run something through you for a moment," The furless cat figure prompted. "It won't hurt, but it will feel odd." "H-huh.. O-okay..?" Zahak consented, handing him his arm. Dimension 4 gave a brief pulse into Zahak, his body lighting up a few colors before reverting. "W-what was that..?" "I was checking to see if your Identity genes impacted your 'Personality Color'. It's something most have prominent in their bodies. Red for aggressive, blue for happy, etc. We're looking for green ones." "Green ones?!" Rin turned sharpley to the three. "... Yes," Kaiya replied. "So far, all the Identities who haven't been changed have Green Personality Colors." ".... I'm confused.." "As am I," Kaiya replied. "... Get everyone on alert," Rin stated. "... Why-" "NOW!" Kaiya rose an eyebrow but the alarm started up, a voice telling everyone to get prepared for any possible attack. Zahak blinked, the sudden change of pace disorienting him for a few seconds. "Every unchanged Identity needs to be at the base now," Rin ordered. Thooms were heard throughout the halls as doors closed and locked down. Zahak was still confused, must be a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to stuff like this. "Rin, why are we doing this?" Kaiya demanded. "You said Green, right?" Rin tensed. "... What is this- what is coming, Rin?" "... Device..." "W-what's a D-device?" Despite their attempts to prepare, the entire base suddenly found itself shutting down. The lights, the computers, the doors. Then... then the cameras turned back on again, and in one hallway, a thin black and green figure began walking through, making only the slightest sound of her metal-tapping steps. "O-oh cooome ooooone.. W-why am I always caught in the middle of the s-spooky stuff qwq" Identities started toward her, but she kept vanishing, getting closer to the main room. Kaiya and Dimension 4 neared the doors just in case as Kenfi kept between Rin and Zahak. "Mmm.." Zahak mumbled, clenching and unclenching his hands as a nervous habit. In an instant, the Identities called in to defend appeared in the room, each forming a defensive construct around their bodies. "S-so.. Why is everyone all.. P-panicked..?" With that being said, in an instant, the green-tinted woman was now standing just in front of them all: her black expressionless scaled face almost mirroring Rin's clearly worried ex- "Keep her away! Stay away!" Dimension 4 and Kaiya acted immediately, as did the six gathered unchanged Identities, but Device simply looked to Rin with a simple question. "Query: Was this action decided without understanding the purpose of Green-tinted Identities?” Zahak's question not answered, he sorta slinked his way to a corner and watched.. Best to stay out of any crossfire. The Identities attempted to charge, but in a green flicker, they suddenly changed courses...stopped, then stood at Device's side. The thin woman looked at Zahak for a good twenty seconds, observing his attitude, before turning to a very frozen Rin. “This is not your directive. You are weak in your inferiority, Superior.” And then they all charged in a race for who would get to Rin first. Zahak, well he actually jumped to intercept in this case. He intended to shoulder rush the closest hostile identity into the rest using around two hundred pounds of force behind said rush. Zahak got there faster than most, actually knocking one of the Identities back a half-foot before Device's hand quickly took hold of his head. Her head kept turning about as she analyzed him, Rin suddenly falling to the ground. The Identities stopped, and immediately started to retreat: rushing out. If she were examining him on a genetic level Device might notice that his genetic structure, while part Identity, also contained a similar genetic coding as Xavek. As a result his DNA is so unstable it just rewrites itself constantly. The assimilated Identities and Device were soon gone, leaving the group alone and... perplexed. "... What just happened?" Kenfi asked. "I-I'unno." Zahak shrugged. "... She took those Identities for a reason," Dimension 4 noted. "We... we have to... dissect this. Everyone needs to go to a processing room to make certain no one was affected." "O-okay.." Zahak nodded his head. "S-so, where's that?" "C'mon," Kenfi attempted to put an arm around Zahak's shoulder. "We can share," she smirked, nudging him to the door. He blinked, allowing Kenfi to nudge him towards the door with a highly bewhildered expression on his face. The processing room was mostly just a metal plate to stand on as various machines scanned them. He sorta stared at Kenfi. "U-um.." "Not as romantic as you thought, huh?" She teased. Zahak just tilted his head, more confused than anything else. "Too confused.." "Where do you want to start?" "First off what are they scanning for here?" "They probably think Devive left something to control us or track us or something." "Fair enough.. Also, who is Device." "Second-in-command to Virus, the big bad. This is probably Miss Superiority's plan." "... Superiority..?" "Y'know, Superiority-Complex?" "Oh.. Fair enough.." "Neeeeeeeeext question," She hopped off the plate, yanking Zahak down with her as the test completed. "Why'd they want Rin?" "She's the leader, and one of the Elder Identities, why wouldn't they?" She continued pulling him as they left the room into the hallway. "....Dunno what that is." "You really are new, huh? They're like... the biggest most powerful ones." "Well.. Yeah I am new.." He nodded. "Yep... Eh?" She looked at her watch-band. "... Okay apparently Rin's gone now." "Oh.. Not good." "Actually not a bad th- Okay maybe a bad thing. Appaaaaarently she's off to try and make peace talks with the Isis Dominion... That's really stupid." "It'll.. Probably pan out for now.. I think." "Well I'm getting out of this base. Wanna come with?" "Yes, please.." Zahak nodded. She rushed through the hall toward the teleporter rooms. Zahak ran after Kenfi, he wanted to get out of this base badly. They were immediately stopped by a few guards at the teleporter room, told to remain in place, but Kenfi immediately took hold of them by the heads, and caused them to collapse. "U-um.. W-shy'd you do that..?" Zahak blinked. "T-they're not e-enemies..?" "So?" She shrugged before walking into a teleporter archway. Zahak followed after her, just confused really. They both arrived at a large desert-surrounded circular city. It was quite futuristic. "This is New Mobotorpolis, or Mobotropolis 24, take your pick," she introduced. Zahak was quite literally drying up thanks to the desert heat. "H-hsssss.. Deserts are not good for meeeeee.." (Desert-surrounded, not desert city. Not necessarily humid) So it seems Zahak was overreacting, or it was a bad case of the placebo affect. (Pfffffffft X{D) "You hungry?" Kenfi asked. "Y-yeah.." Zahak nodded. "Great," she started forward. "You can keep secrets, right?" "W-well, yeah.. It's not hard.." "Good," She then stretched her arm out a bit before flicking it off as it started raining pastries. Zahak caught a pastry and started chewing it. "How's that secrecy taste?" She asked. "Is good, but how'd you do this?" "Talent," She replied deflectively. "If it helps, I have my own secrets I can share." "Sure." He stuck out his hands, revealing a pair of.. Eyes on his palms that seemed to give off a rather potent memetic affect should she decide to stare at them. (Memetic meaning...) (SAAAAAAREN) (basically it's a disruption in higher mental faculties, resulting in a state of extreme suggestibility.) (... Hypnosis. Is this done through retina to brain genetics or something else?) (it's more of an anomalous affect of Zahak's palm eyes lol, how its done is actually a secret. But what I will tell you is that genetics plays a big part in it.) (M'kay) "... So that's a thing," She blinked at the hand. "Y-yeah." "... Okay," She started walking onward. "Hmm.. What's there to do here..?" Zahak followed after Kenfi. "There's a super hero named 'Geon' if you want to meet him." "O-oh..S-super heroes?" "Oh yeah, we've got one," She smirked. "You haven't tried using Chaos Energy have you?" "I mean.. No..?" "Well give it a go." "... How?" Zahak blinked, having had zero experience in this matter at all. "Just try projecting something," She shrugged. "I'm not a teacher, I just wanna see." "O-okay.." Zahak blinked, focusing on trying to conjure up... Something.. What he got was a faint purple aura surrounding his arms along with a blood red glow coming from his palms before a wave of... Something discharged from the eyes on his hands, a dark violet beam with a blood red core soaring into the air. Knefi looked on at the energy. "... Purple?" "H-huh..?" Zahak blinked. "Is that bad?" Zahak blinked. "Not what I expected. You like destroying things?" "Well.. Sometimes, things get stressful and I need an outlet.." "You seem like a white... You've got something hiding under there, don't you? Something more... three-like..." Zahak just shrugged, he didn't really know much about the process of his creation to begin with. "Remind me to get you really mad when we're not in a populated area- anyway, we're almost out of time. Quick: what do you want to do before things get back on track?" "Well... I would like some snacks." "More than before?" "W-well.. Yeah.." Zahak nodded his head, he seemed to be hungry again. "Alright, keep up," She dashed down the street. "O-oh.. Okay.." Zahak nodded, running after Kenfi. Kenfi kept going faster and faster as they went on, giving small taunts like "C'mon, you can go faster," as she went. And Zahak tried his best to keep up with her, even if he was clumsier on land than in the ocean. They soon stopped at a large plaza where restaurants and a food court were quite visible. "So what's your story so far?" Kenfi asked suddenly. "W-well.. I woke up a year ago in a swamp.. Met some people, made a few friends and.. Now this?" "What kind of friends?" She walked toward a Greek restaurant. "W-well.. One's a cat lady, the other two are shamans in a swamp.." "Ever do magic with the shamans?" "U-um.. No, not really.." "Pity. You like Greek food?" "N-never had it before." Dovi Dovi blinks his green eyes with a wide expression. He never seen such a thing with his own eyes, let along in a information storage room. "..." He was wondering if the 'thing' was even alive due to the sound of breathing. Dovi heard something in his ear ask "Has anyone found anything?" As it sounded like the Kaiya woman's voice, most-likely she was contacting from some frequency. "Ah!" He snaps into reality it seems, hearing her voice. "I... I think I found something Madam!" He replied as he stares at what was before him. "...Uh..." He had a small sweatdrop, unsure if he did that right. "Tracking your location now. Describe it." "Well, It... Is a Strange contorted Bag... With fur, um... Bones and Muscle I believe... It's all twisted up though, a-and there is some chords attached to it from the computers in this area... I think it's breathing..." Dovi keeps staring at it, before looking to the computers. The lynx woman appeared in the room almost immediately, kneeling down towar the mound. "How long ago did you find this?" "Just recently Madam!" Dovi forced himself to stand completely straight. "I know who this is. Alright, step outside for now, I'm going to need space," she instructed. "Very well." Dovi nods as he then goes and step outside of the Information Storage room, sighing to himself, he messes with some of his feathers, frowning. A flash of blue appeared inside just as he left, the door closing behind him. Outside, other Identities sat or stood about. Many were in a panick or depression. A few had tried to shapeshift like before, only to have their bodies mutate into unhealthy forms, fatally in some cases. Dovi gives a rather worry expression towards these Identities. "Hm..." He sighs, thinking as he looks around. "...This is troubling..." He sighs. "When did it happen to you?" One suddenly asked him. "!" This cause Dovi to suddenly jump, puffing in feathers slightly, before looking to the one that asked him. "I'm... Honestly not sure." He blinks, thinking about it overall now while fallening his feathers. "You?" He questions. "Only half an hour ago..." They replied. "Zoc' was making a disc and his hand just exploded..." Dovi frowns. "Oh dear..." He mumbles quietly. "That's bad..." He looks to the others. "...." He knew it was serious, but it was far more serious than he had thought. "I've never had to breathe before," The Identity blinked, looking straight at Dovi now. "Have you?" "..." Dovi thinks. "I have..." He looks to the Identity. "However, to 'had' to breathe..." He sighs. "We have to start eating now, and...guh," They shivered. "It's happening everywhere." Dovi has a sweatdrop, but he nods. "Yea, it is happening everywhere..." He looks around, feeling worry in a way. The doorway opened suddenly, with Kaiya instructed "You may come inside now." Dovi jumps again at the doorway suddenly opening. "!" He looks to Kaiya. "Ah, Of course Madam!" He blinks, then looks pass her slightly. "..." What was previous a mound was now something else. Instead of her black scales, it was black and brown skin, with fur. Her eyes kept starting to revert to a mobian red color instead of the glowing blue. Strange distorted ears. Her body was telling her to be something different, and judging by her now suddenly vomiting, she was not used to it. "..." Dovi goes into the room, wanting to comfort her now. The girl looked about slowly, seeming to calm. "Rin, we need you to focus," Kaiya instructed. Rin looked over before focusing in one Dovi. "... Hi..." He waves at Rin. "He-Hello!" He attempted to smile. "I threw up... I've never done that before." Dovi frown when he heard that. "....That's... Because of Mortality..." He stares. "... Have you been scanned yet?" Kaiya turned to Dovi. Dovi blinks, before shaking his head no. "No-Not yet Madam." He said as he looks to Kaiya. "Alright," She sighed, stepping out. "Rin, Dimi will be here soon. You come with me," She gestured to Dovi. "Very well Madam" Dovi had a sweatdrop, but he goes to her, messing with one of his feathers while doing so. They were soon ported to a separate room with a circular platform. "Alright, stand there." Dovi nods, standing where she told him to stand. "..." A series of lights started going over his body. He didn't feel anything but they were a little bright. "I need a brief summary of your history up to this point for biology and records." "Very well Madam!" He slightly squints his eyes a bit due to the bright lights. "I'm an Offspring Dentity, my mother was an Identity and my father was a Anna's Hummingbird Mobian, I lived with my father before setting out and arriving here." He shorten it up pretty well. "Hybrid. That explains your lesser reaction to the changes." "Ye-yea." Dovi waits. "Alright, scan's done. When was the last time you ate?" "Ah... Oh, good question." He messes with a bit of his feathers, nervous a bit. "Normally I would eat around this time." He mumbles. "There's a cafeteria on the left side of the third level. We're going to be sending out units to find other Identities off-base in an hour." "Very well Madam." Dovi nods, smiling a bit. He keeps the directions in mind. She opened the door for him before returning to analyzing the information. Dovi heads to the third level, going to the left side for the Cafeteria. "Hmm..." The doorway was quite crowded at this point, with guards trying to organize people before they ruined everything. Dovi waits, watching this before him. "... Waiting it is." He eventually got through, only to arrive at a line to the food aisle. Most people weren't sitting down to eat, but instead walking out with their food, so at least the tables were open. Dovi smiles, he would happily sit at the tables once he gets his food. He was soon at the rows. For a species that didn't need food, they had quite the variety. in fact, they were overflowing in the back with various dishes prepared. He overheard one of the others asking why this was, to which the others replied "Usually we only make these for organics, so we have...extra." Dovi blinks. "Huh." He smiles, thinking of some foods he did like back at home. "Hmm" Dovi found that virtually any food needed was available, and as he went to sit and eat, he was joined by the few of the others who decided that sitting and eating inside was... preferable. Kaiya's voice came over the intercoms. "All available units scanned and experienced in their new conditions are to report to the mission bay in twenty minutes for briefing and deployment." Dovi huffs as he just started eating his pork chop food. "Hm..." He blinks. "Can you fly?" One of the now Mortal Identities asked. Most seemed to have rather reptilian features though not entirely recognizable as one specifically. Dovi blinks, looking to the Identity that asked him. "Well, um... I might be able to." He smiles a bit, though thinking. "Hm..." "I was asking because of the wings. Were you like that before or is that how you just turned out?" "Oh, I was always like this." Dovi smiles, messing with his feathers slightly. "You an Origin or Offspring?" Category:Roleplays